


Goodnight

by Jayden_the_Rat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: FTM Reader, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Trans Male Character, its also very short, it’s just fluff, reader has been binding for 38 hours, yurio helps the reader take of his binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_the_Rat/pseuds/Jayden_the_Rat
Summary: You’ve been binding for 38 hours. Your boyfriend, Yurio, isn’t going to let that continue.————or, i just finished yoi and i needed motivation to take off my binder and thought y’all might too
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Goodnight

“Darling,” Yurio whispers, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “You should be sleeping.”

“So should you,” you say around a yawn. 

Yurio chuckles and helps you turn around so you sit in his lap in the big hotel bed. “Let me rephrase. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

You bite your lip and lift your shirt to show your boyfriend your binder. He sighs in understanding and one of his thumbs slips under the front of it. When he lifts it slightly, he sees the bright red marks under the cloth.

“How long have you been wearing this, Y/N?”

“Since nine in the morning,” you answer after a moment’s hesitation. It’s ten at night. That’s already too long, but Yurio narrows his eyes. He knows you better than that.

“... Yesterday,” you add on reluctantly.

Yurio kisses your cheek and slides his hands up the sides of your shirt. “You have to take it off, my prince.”

He lifts his hands a bit, asking for permission to remove your shirt. You lift your arms to let him. When your shirt is lying next to you, he places a comforting hand on your thigh.

“I’m scared,” you whisper.

Yurio leans up and kisses you gently. “I’m right here.”

Slowly and with much discomfort, you wiggle your way out of the binder. Yurio quickly hands you your shirt again so you can pull it on.

Yurio sets the binder on the nightstand and makes a mental note to make sure you wear a sports bra tomorrow. He lays you down on the bed, and then lays next to you. You curl into his side and he places a protective arm over you. 

“Goodnight, Yurio.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


End file.
